The present invention relates generally to ducts and other conduits of the type employed in skirting or on walls in buildings for housing electrical conductors, cables, wires and other lines.
Generally speaking, such a duct comprises a body of U-shaped cross section and a cover adapted to close off the open end of the body.
At the present time the body as well as the cover is usually made of plastic. Yet to satisfy certain aesthetic considerations or for reasons of mechanical strength ducts have already been contemplated in which the body and the cover are both made of metal, and more particularly aluminum. But such ducts are inevitably expensive which has restricted their use.
Further such aluminum ducts are not electrically insulating which is a source of danger since the duct is adapted to house electrical wires.